The death has been there
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: One Shot... Lorsque Lily reçoit une lettre noir marqué du sceau du Ministère de la magie... Que contient-elle? Pourquoi tout le monde la regard comme une pestiférée? Pourquoi ses amies n'ont même plus le courage d'affronter son regard? Que découlera de sa découverte?


**Une mère **

Lily était en train de manger son petit déjeuner lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Comme elle n'attendait aucun courrier de ses parents et qu'elle n'était pas abonnée à la gazette ou tout autre journal, elle ne prêta attention qu'à son manuel de métamorphose niveau 7 dans lequel elle retraçait le sujet du devoir que McGonagall leur avait donné la veille. Elle ne vit donc pas le hibou transportant une lettre noir de deuil dans sa direction ni ne remarqua le brusque silence des élèves lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que ce matin encore, il y avait plusieurs lettre de couleur noire… Ce ne fut que lorsque la lettre tomba devant ses yeux qu'elle le remarqua. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de la couleur de cette lettre qui portait le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Elle ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi toutes ses amies avaient le souffle coupé et semblaient vouloir éviter son regard à tout prix. Elle ne comprit sa signification que lorsque d'autres élèves avec des lettres semblables ne se mettent à hurler de désespoir et de souffrance. D'une main tremblante, elle ouvrit la lettre et parcourus les lignes avec un regard vide et sans vie. Elle devint blême d'un coup et se leva en silence pour se mettre à courir vers la tour des Griffondors puis dans son dortoir où elle s'enferma et posa un sort de silence et d'intimité. De rage, de peine et de souffrance, la jeune femme se mit à balancer tous les objets qui lui tombèrent sous la main en criant de tout son cœur contre le monde entier, contre les mages noirs sans scrupules qui attaquent les gens qui ne peuvent même pas se protéger et répliquer à ses attaques. Elle maudit également tous les mangemorts pour suivre ce cinglé de Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle s'épuisa et qu'elle n'eut plus une seule petite étincelle d'énergie. Juste assez pour lancer un sort de réparation à longueur du dortoir pour ensuite se coucher sur son lit et sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lily ne se réveilla qu'en fin de soirée tant elle avait été épuisé par sa rage et son désespoir. Maintenant, elle n'était que vide. Son cœur était désespérément vide. Son regard fut attiré soudainement par la guitare que sa mère lui avait achetée pour noël et elle se souvint de sa berceuse qu'elle lui chantait le soir pour l'endormir et des histoires qui ont bercés son enfance aussi. Voulant être à un autre endroit que son dortoir, elle enleva les sorts posés sur la porte, prit sa guitare et s'en alla vers la tour d'astronomie en faisant en sorte de ne pas être vue. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas qu'elle était suivie cependant…

Une fois rendue en haut, elle s'assit sur le bord de l'espace réservé pour observer les étoiles et sortie la guitare de sa housse pour ensuite la caler entre ses bras. Elle pinça quelques accords avant de commencer la chanson qui serait à tout jamais le plus beau souvenir qu'elle aurait de sa mère. Puis, elle commença à chanter :

_une mère ça travaille à temps plein__,_

_ça dort un œil__ ouvert,_

_c'est d'garde comme un chien,_

_ça court au moindre petit bruit,_

_ça s'lève au petit jour,_

_ça fait des petites nuits__._

_C'est vrai, ça crève de fatigue ,_

_ça danse à tout jamais, une éternelle gigue,_

_ça reste auprès de sa couvée__,_

_au prix de sa jeunesse, au prix de sa beauté__._

_une mère , ça fait ce que ça peu,_

_ça ne peut pas tout faire, mais ça fait de son mieux,_

_une mère, ça calme des chamailles,_

_ça peigne d'autres cheveux que sa propre broussaille__,_

_une mère, c'est plus comme les autres filles,_

_ça oublie d'être fière, ça vit pour sa famille,_

_une mère ça s'confine au berquaille,_

_c'est pris comme un noyau dans l'fruit de ses entrailles__._

_Une mère, c'est là que ça nous protège,_

_avec les yeux pleins d'eau, les cheveux pleins de neige,_

_une mère, a un moment ça se courbe,_

_ça grince quand ça se penche,_

_ça n'en peut plus d'être lourde,_

_ça tombe, ça se brise une hanche,_

_puis rapidement ça sombre, c'est son dernier dimanche,_

_ça pleure et ça fond à __vue d'__œil__,_

_ça atteint la mai__greur des plus petits cercueils__._

_oh bien-sûr, ça veut revoir ensemble,_

_toute sa progéniture entassée dans sa chambre,_

_et ça fait semblant d'être encore forte,_

_jusqu'à c'que son cadet ait bien refermé la porte__._

_Et lorsque, toute seule ça se retrouve,_

_ça attend dignement que le firmament s'entrouvre__,_

_et puis là ça se donne le droit de fermer pour une fois les deux yeux __à __la fois ._

_Une mère ça ne devrait pas partir,_

_mais on y peut rien faire, mais on y peut rien dire__._

**(Une mère – Lynda Lemay)**

Doucement, la jeune femme rangea sa guitare et les larmes se mirent à brouiller sa vue. Violemment, elle se mit à frapper le mur à ses côtés en criant :

-Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit arriver ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour…quoi… Ils ne font même pas partis du monde sorcier… Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir ainsi… pas eux…. Pas mes parents…. J'te déteste Voldemort ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Et tes mangemorts me répugnent ! Allez tous au diable ! Mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. Noyez-vous dans votre sang…. Pendez-vous… Ô Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi suis-je obligé d'en passer par là ?

Lentement, la tête contre le mur et les mains en sang posées à plat, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et son corps trembla lorsque le climat frisquet du soir l'atteignit. Quelqu'un lui prit doucement les mains et la fit se relever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'eut que le temps d'enregistrer une coupe de cheveux allant dans tous les sens et une paire d'yeux noisette qui la regardait d'un air inquiet et bouleversé. _Potter…._

Elle s'était évanoui et le jeune homme du la transporter jusqu'à la tour des griffons. Il dût également la garder avec lui couchée sur l'un des divans en face de la cheminée parce qu'en tant que garçon, il ne pouvait pas monter dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme émit des signaux qui montraient qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et que son regard se posa sur lui, elle se rappela sa journée chaotique et la présence de James quand elle s'est évanoui à cause du temps qu'elle avait passé dans le froid à la tour d'astronomie. Il avait été là, présence silencieuse, se souvint-elle. Puis, elle se remémora toutes ces années où il n'avait eu de cesse de la courtiser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je découvre ces sentiments alors que je viens de perdre mes parents de la main même de Lord Voldemort ? se questionna-t-elle à nouveau au bord des larmes. Elle se releva le haut du corps et une fois assise, elle vint se blottir contre celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un certain temps déjà, remarqua-t-elle intérieurement.

-Lily… souffla le jeune homme, indécis.

Il ne voulait pas profiter de sa faiblesse momentanée.

-S'il te plaît…. Ne me lâche jamais, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, sanglota-t-elle dans son coup. Je … Je t'aime, James… Garde-moi avec toi…. Ne me laisse pas…Ne… ne…

Elle ne pouvait plus parler tellement sa voix était brisée par l'insécurité et la douleur. James ressentis de la joie fasse à son aveu, mais son cœur fut également déchiré de la voir dans un tel état de détresse. Il lui souffla des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

-Jamais je ne te lâcherai, Lily… Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te voir encore aussi malheureuse qu'en ce moment… Ne pleure plus, ma Lily… Mon cœur… Chuuuuut…. Je suis là… Chuuuuut…. Tu n'es pas seule… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas…..

Si seulement il savait que quatre ans plus tard il serait trahis par l'un de ses amis et qu'il mourrait en essayant de toutes ses forces de protéger sa famille… sa Lily et son fils Harry en vint…


End file.
